Lulupapa
Main= Lulupapa is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a Guardian Goddess with pink fur, green eyes, a fluffy tail and two long ears on her head. Lulupapa is one of Chiaki Enno's guardian deities. She acts as Chiaki's Guardian Goddess and amplifies her magical ability, as well as being Chiaki's perfect impersonation. Because of her small size, Lulupapa is the only guardian deity who never fights any monsters. Despite this, her small size actually still makes Lulupapa very useful to Chiaki. Episode 33 of the anime features Lulupapa jumping through a hole in a barrier, which would be too small for anyone else to fit through. This way, Chiaki (who is in great danger at the time being) can send her out to get the others to help Chiaki. Lulupapa is a very close to being an anime exclusive character, with the only exceptions being her appearing in the manga's devsketches sections and Tenchi Meidou's password menu. As for these appearances, the anime notable as being the only media, where she actively partakes in the plot. Lulupapa is completely absent in all other games from the series and the OVA. Manga ) ever got to being a fatherly figure towards Zenki.]] Lulupapa appears in the dev sketches sections of Volume 8, where she can be seen together with Chiaki. The section also displays dev sketches of Professor Kuwaori and Miss Kazue. While Lulupapa doesn't make an appearance otherwise, she is replaced by an old dog called Lucky in the third chapter of Volume 9 of the manga, who starts out by acting in a similar way to Lulupapa from Episode 26 by stealing Chibi Zenki's food and running off with it. Lucky also licks Zenki's face in affection and teases him, but unlike Lulupapa, he does this more in a way like seeing Zenki as a little pup that needs his care instead of being affectionate in a girl's way. Lulupapa's lick could be interpreted as her giving Zenki a little smooch, while this would make no sense for Lucky, who is a guy after all. So this is pretty much where the similarities between Lulupapa and Lucky end as the latter also takes clues from Goki, though Lucky protects Chibi Zenki instead of Chiaki, even going as far as sacrificing himself. Unlike Goki, Lucky sadly can't revive himself and thus stays dead. Unlike Lucky, Lulupapa never dies, which is because she never ends up in a situation that would put her life in danger. Ingame Lulupapa is completely absent from the majority of the Kishin Douji Zenki games. This also goes for the ones, that take clues from the anime, which don't even mention her. Tenchi Meidou The only exception to this is Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou, which features Lulupapa appearing in the game's password entry screen, where she is used as a very lively cursor for choosing the Hiragana, which the passwords are made up from. Tenchi Meidou password screen.png|The password screen as it appears before entering any text. The Bracelet of Protection and Lulupapa act as cursors, while Chiaki can be seen directing Lulupapa. Lulupapa Tenchi Meidou password screen by Zenki.gif|Lulupapa as she appears in the password screen. It is currently unknown, if Lulupapa appears anywhere else ingame. Trivia Voice actors * In the original, Japanese version, Lulupapa shares her voice with Karuma. Both of them are voiced by Yuri Amano. The Ru(ru)papa and Ludola issue * In the dubs and subs of the anime, Lulupapa's name is commonly mistransliterated as Rurupapa or Rupapa, despite the characters in the original, Japanese anime's audio tracks always pronouncing her name as Lulupapa. ** The anime outro mistakenly lists her name as Rupapa. * A similar issue is known about Zenki's Rudra/Rudora move, which has the opposite issue, where it becomes Ludola in the dubs and subs, despite Zenki always yelling Rudora. ** Not only does Zenki yell Rudora in the original, Japanese anime's audio tracks of the anime and all games of the series (excluding Vajura Fight, where he can't use Rudra), but also in the original, Japanese manga's Furigana and Kanji writings * In Japanese, Lulupapa's name is depicted via the Katakana writing of ルルパパ. |-|Lulupapa's personality= This section features Lulupapa's personality development. It starts from her introduction and shows that Lulupapa views Chiaki as a mother and is taught by her everyday actions, which at times may or may not result in quite awkward situations. Episode 26 - Lulupapa's introduction While Chiaki does like Lulupapa, she also does stop her when the little fuzzball goes to far, grabbing Lulupapa and telling her to get along with Zenki at the end of episode 26. This happens after Chiaki has decided, that after everything she has gone through with Zenki, she actually cares about him and has accepted as something akin to little brother. The reason, why Lulupapa still keeps exerting Chiaki's previous emotional state is actually related to at least two reasons: * First, Chiaki pretty much spoiled Lulupapa from the get-go by petting her all of the time, devoting all of her attention to the little fluff and even allowing her to eat Zenki's food without punishing Lulupapa for it. * Second, as Chiaki likes to tease Zenki and pretty much bullies him herself, because of his deep grudge against the Ennos, Lulupapa has only been introduced to our world and sees Chiaki as some kind of mother figure, thus mimicing her behaviour like a little child or a pet would mimic ther parents' or master's behaviour. ** Keep in mind that even halfway through the anime, Chiaki still hasn't asked Zenki why he acts like this and keeps thinking that he's grumpy. This is because Chiaki is still too immature and thus lacks the empathy to understand Zenki's feelings. While she does have empathy, it's still too little to have her empathize with Zenki. Thus, Lulupapa starts out as a blank piece of paper and gets turned into a spoiled bully by Chiaki. While this very likely wasn't intended by Chiaki, it just happened. So when Chiaki stops Lulupapa at the end of the episode, she teaches Lulupapa that she has to calm down at some point, notice her own mistakes and go on with life. Episode 31 - Lulupapa accepts Zenki While later episodes still feature Lulupapa acting funny at times, episode 31 has Lulupapa showing her affection to Chibi Zenki by jumping onto his left shoulder and licking his face. This confuses him and makes him think that Lulupapa just wants to tease him, when the happy expression on her face tells quite the opposite. This leads to Zenki trying to make Lulupapa leave while she sees this as a game and thinks that Zenki is playing with her, avoiding his kicks by flying around him with a smile on her face. More content will be added soon... |-|Anime= This section features Lulupapa's appearances in the anime. While it is still very unfinished, it gives a general view of her character and her actions. Episode 26 Chiaki gets into a fight with Chibi Zenki, as usual, but the fight escalates too much and Chibi Zenki runs of. Meanwhile, Chiaki decides to read some books in her room, as she thinks to herself that it's only one of Zenki's usual rants and that he will eventually calm down. While reading, she practices some magic and ends up summoning Lulupapa. When Zenki comes back and has another argument with Chiaki, Chiaki says that she has a new Guardian Deity (Lulupapa) and doesn't need Zenki anymore. Chiaki then throws the Bracelet of Protection at Zenki, who gets so annoyed that he runs off with it. When Chiaki walks through Shikigami-chou with Lulupapa on her shoulder, she can't but think about all the battles she fought together with Zenki. When she sees Zenki's statue being prepared for the parade by Jukai and Kuribayashi, her heart opens up again. Later on Chiaki, Jukai, Kuribayashi and Lulupapa reappear on a carnival float topped with two statues showing Chiaki and Zenki standing proud together. When Chiaki deeply wishes for Zenki to come back, the Bracelet of Protection regains its powers. Chibi Zenki, who was shopping with Saki, immediately gets teleported to Chiaki's side, leaving Saki shocked and Chiaki positively surprised. While Lulupapa starts growling at Zenki, Chiaki is just glad he's there and hugs him, exclaiming: "Yippee, it's Zenki!" Lulupapa doesn't relax though. She's startled and keeps growling. When she starts biting at Zenki, she's quickly interrupted by Chiaki, who grabs the little fuzzball and says: "Come on Lulupapa, you two have to get along from now on." The parade continues with the five of them riding the carnival float. Then Saki is shown in the middle of the street, thinking about Karuma and the Hyouinomi. At the end, the episode introduces the Inugami Roh and Kokutei as shadowy silhouettes. Episode 33 The episode starts out with Chiaki and Lulupapa arriving at a bus stop in the middle of nowhere. At first, Chiaki is confused where she should go, but then the scene cuts to her walking through Shikigami-chou's forest with Lulupapa on her shoulder. Chiaki enjoys nature and comments on it. After awhile, they reach the Enno Shrine. The next scene shows Akira, Chiaki, Lulupapa and Saki sitting in front of the shrine, eating pastries, while Chibi Zenki sleeps in the hallway. Saki then tells Chiaki to get hold of herself and bring someone the pastries and the Enno family's best regards. Chiaki is very uncertain how she should deal with the situation. Akira then asks Chiaki whom they are talking about. Chiaki tells him that they are talking about her uncle Fujiwara, who works as a glass worker. Chiaki is very scared of her relative, telling Akira how gloomy Fujiwara is. This confuses the poor boy, leaving him with a funny expression. Saki then clears up things by telling Chiaki that she last met her uncle when she was a little girl. She tells Akira, Chiaki and Lulupapa that Fujiwara lives alone and that things are pretty rough for him. She encourages Chiaki to give her uncle a chance. The scene shifts to Chibi Zenki, who teases Chiaki, by telling her that it serves her right and how she shouldn't come back, which she anwers by calling Zenki a jerk. Chiaki and Lulupapa can then be seen walking through a meadow. They soon enter a bamboo forest and end up at Fujiwara's house. More content will be added soon... |-|Gallery (Action Scenes)= Introduction (Episode 26) Lulupapa Chibi Zenki Chiaki anime.png|At first, Lulupapa starts out innocent enough. Even Chiaki can poke and caress her, but when Chiaki says that Lulupapa isn't a disobedient guardian deity like Zenki, Zenki quickly protests her with "What did you say?!" Lulupapa bites Chibi Zenki anime.png|Despite the fact that Zenki didn't do anything to provoke her, Lulupapa decides to jump in front of him and bites him in the nose. Lulupapa bites Chibi Zenki anime 2.png|Shortly thereafter poor Chibi Zenki runs all over the place with Lulupapa stuck to his face in a desperate attempt to shake her off. Lulupapa eats Chibi Zenki's food anime.png|A few minutes or hours later, Lulupapa and Chibi Zenki are sitting in a room together. Chiaki gives them cookies, but Lulupapa greedily gathers all the food for herself. Lulupapa eats Chibi Zenki's food anime 2.png|This causes Chibi Zenki, who is hungry as well, to complain about Lulupapa eating his food. Chiaki doesn't do anything to help him out and Lulupapa just gobbles up the rest of the cookies. Lulupapa's affection (Episode 31) Lulupapa's smooch anime.png|When Lulupapa lands on Chibi Zenki's shoulder, he wonders what she's up to this time. Lulupapa's smooch anime 2.png|Lulupapa has accepted Zenki and wants to show her affection by giving him her version of a smooch, which she does by licking his face. Zenki thinks that she's just teasing him and gets furious. Lulupapa's smooch anime 3.png|This leads to Zenki kicking at Lulupapa in an attempt to make her go away, while she thinks that he's playing with her and happily floats around him while making cheerful noises. Lulupapa rescues Chiaki (Episode 33) Lulupapa anime new.png|Lulupapa watching a butterfly in the beginning of the episode Lulupapa anime 3.png|When Chiaki leaves to visit her uncle in Episode 33, Lulupapa leaps onto the car and hitches a ride. Lulupapa Chiaki anime.png|When the Inugami Roh uses a barrier and Chiaki's uncle is transforming into a Hyouijuu, she sends out Lulupapa, who immediately runs off. Lulupapa anime 4.png|Despite her small size, Lulupapa does everything to get the message to the Enno Shrine. Lulupapa anime 5.png|She keeps pressing herself against the Inugami's barrier until... Lulupapa anime 6.png|...she finally manages to get through! Lulupapa gets the others and... Goki Path of Protected Light anime.png|...Goki uses his "Path of Protected Light" to break down the Inugami's barrier. Chiaki Goki anime.png|Goki and the others catch up to Chiaki, but her uncle has already transformed into a Hyouijuu! Goki protect Chiaki anime.png|When the beast frees itself from its shell, debris flies at Chiaki. Goki reacts quickly and protects her. |-|Gallery (Static Scenes)= alone Lulupapa anime.png|A closeup of Lulupapa sitting on Chiaki's shoulder. (Episode 30) Lulupapa anime 2.png|Lulupapa as she appears in the final moments of Episode 51 with Chiaki Episode 29 Angry Chiaki sad Lulupapa sad Akira bored Kazue anime.png|Chiaki and Kazue fight each other when Akira has a vision of Goki's tomb and Kazue wants to protect him. Lulupapa can be seen sitting on Chiaki's left shoulder. Chiaki Lulupapa Kazue anime.png|Lulupapa sitting on Chiaki's shoulder with Miss Kazue in the background Episode 30 Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|Lulupapa can often be found on sitting Chiaki's left shoulder Chiaki Lulupapa anime 2.png|Chiaki with Lulupapa at the end of the episode Episode 33 Chiaki Lulupapa bus stop anime.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa after arriving at the bus stop in the middle of nowhere Chiaki Lulupapa Shikigami-cho forest anime.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa while taking a walk through Shikigami-chou's forest and enjoying nature Other Chiaki Lulupapa anime 3.png|A serious Chiaki with Lulupapa sitting on her shoulder (Episode 27) Goki protect Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|A severely wounded Goki gets up to protect all of his friends despite the heavily unfortunate odds against him. He gains the power of the Earth element and summons the Immovable Dragon staff, then he defeats the foes and causes them to flee. Goki beats them all on his own. (Episode 47) Category:Good Category:Female Category:Guardian Deities